Tiazuroiv
This language is under active construction, much of it exists on spreadsheet and is being ported over. Setting This language was created to be auxilliary language. Easy of learning how to speak and hear this language is the primary directive in its creation. It's acultural and thus designed to be culturally neutral, with words generated by random number generator. Phonology Choice of phonemes was decided among three different directives: live language the native speaker could have great difficulty hearing the difference. As such phonemes were chosen that were dissimilar from each other. 2. Easy of learning to speak: The most common phonemes were chosen, but in the event of violated the above directive, similar phonemes to the most common where chose that are more dissimilar from each other. 3. Minimized phoneme count: Fewer phonemes means less to learn and few confusions between sounds. Only ten consonants and five vowels were chosen. Consonants Vowels Diphthongs & Triphthongs There are 13 diphthongs. No diphthongs consists of two of the same vowels. All possible diphthongs begin or ending with I or U are used except for "ou" If a speaker can't pronounce the diphthongs a hiatus is allowed. There are 12 triphthongs. All possible triphthongs that begin and end with U or I. Allowed diphthongs: ei, ai, oi, ui, ue, ua, uo, iu, ie, ia, io, eu, au, Allowed Triphthongs: ieu, iau, iou, iei, iai, ioi, uoi, uai, uei, ueu, uau, uou, These are all ment to be spoken as monosyllables, but if the speaker has not learned how that is not problematic. More common words use monophthongs, and less common words use Diphthongs and Triphthongs. Syllables Syllables consist of monophthongs, diphthongs and triphthongs with either a single consonant onset and coda or just a single consonant coda. In this language consonants are never conjoined as this was considered harder to learn than diphthongs and triphthongs. As a result all syllables are these structures (c: consonant, v:vowel, ^:1,2 or 3 vowels):'' cv^c, v^c''. Morphology Semiwords Single syllables words using v^c syllables are not ture words but must always be conjoined with a word to modify its meaning and syntax. These "semiwords" have the combined functions of common adjectives, inflections, articles, etc. There are 300 possible semiword permutations. Semiwords always follow the word they are modifying. Only one semiword can be used at a time on a word and of course they can't be used on each other. Semiwords are optimally written with a dash between them and the word they are preceding, but a space or even no space are acceptable. True Words All single syllable true words consist of cv^c syllables. There are 3000 possibles permutations of single syllable true words. Compound words Words may be compounded to create new words. Compounded words consist of at least cv^c-v-cv^c trisyllables. The vowel used to compound the word provides meaning to the compounding: i: compounding in which the first word is meant to be a converted verb e: compounding in which the first word is meant to be a converted noun a: compounding in which the first word is meant to be a converted adjective o: compounding in which the definition is not derived from the words being fused. u: Automatic compounding in which the definition is directly derived from the words being fused. It is allowed to compound more than two true words or compound with semiwords attached at the end of the final word in the compounding. There are 45 million possible two true word compoundings and thus a significant number of these should be depleted before utilizing more complex compoundings. Basic Grammar The basic grammar structure is Subject Object Verb, which is the most common structure in the world. Other structures are allowed by using a post-semiword to announce the nouns true position in a sentence. -ad: object noun, noun in which the verb is doing an action two -ug: subject noun, noun in which is doing a verb. -ud: indirect object noun, noun that is being used by verb. Dictionary Example text Category:Languages